


Belong

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam belonged in Zayn's arms and vice versa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- can you do a ziam based of off the word belonging?
> 
> enjoy xx.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Liam’s eyes scanned the darkly lit room, the only thing providing light was the lights that cast a glow on the streets outside.

It took him a moment to remember where he really was, no he wasn’t in his childhood room, instead he was in a big room with plain white walls and suitcases at the edge of mattress.

It took Liam about two seconds to realize he was in a hotel room, he sighed and dared himself to go to sleep again.

Though he knew he wouldn’t go back to sleep he still closed his eyes finding that maybe just maybe his brain would give out and let him fall asleep.

It was no use, he pulled the duvet to the floor and got up from bed, he put on some trousers and walked out of the room not bothering to put on his trainers.

He found more comfort in the brightly lit hall then the bed.

The bright lights guided Liam down the hall, his head was cast down finding that he had no reason to look up at the harsh lights.

His head pounded as he stood awake that night.

Liam only wished he could go back home, where he felt like he belonged.

_

_

_

It was yet another day in that same city, and Liam still couldn’t sleep. It was as if his whole body refused to let him rest for more than an hour.

Liam twisted and turned in the bed tangling his legs with the plain white duvet.

His brown eyes took in the dark room, his hands rubbed his drowsy eyes that refused to close and his mouth opened to yawn.

Liam lay on the bed for what felt like years but in reality was five minutes before he gave up on sleep once more.

It was like a routine for him now, he went to bed at nine, woke up at ten, got out of bed to piss at ten-thirty, go back to bed at ten-forty-five, then finally give up on sleep at exactly midnight.

Liam took a quick glance at his mobile who read ‘00:08 am’ he walked out of his hotel room fully dressed and decided a midnight stroll didn’t sound to bad.

Earlier that day the lads had noticed that he seemed pretty tired. Though he quickly brushed that away they could still see Liam’s hesitance in telling them the truth.

The only good thing about Liam’s insomnia was that he was able to take in more about the pretty city they were in for the whole week during the night.

One Direction was never in a City, State, or Country long enough to actually enjoy the place they were in.

Liam pulled his jumper closer to him as he walked out of the hotel and into the dark night.

He kicked a few cobblestones as he walked out, his brown eyes were wide and open though his body was begging him for some shut eye.

He walked to the nearest park that was still open and sat in a park bench.

His eyes glazed over the small park that was empty, no one- or anything was in sight.

Goosebumps were visible on his arms and the hairs at the back of his neck stood up as he felt a strong wind blow in his direction.

As if on cue Liam heard footsteps, his head snapped to the side and he gasped as he saw a familiar form walk towards him.

“Zayn?”

“Hey Li.”

“What are you doing awake at this hour?”

“I could ask you the same, but if you’d really like to know I came looking for you.” Zayn said sitting next to Liam, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“Me? Why?”

“You seriously didn’t think we believed you when you said you were alright? Let’s face it Li you can’t lie to save your life!” Zayn said and managed to make the sleepy Wolverhampton boy chuckle a little bit to loudly for a quiet night like this one.

“Plus the lads and I were worried for you, so I went to check up on you but you weren’t there. I figured you would be somewhere else.”

“Well you found me.”

“I sure did.”

There was silence between both mates, Liam looked away from Zayn and looked at the dirt on the ground, it seemed as if the dirt was the most interesting thing in the world.

“What’s wrong Li?” Zayn asked his voice low and quiet unlike the wind that blew on that night.

Liam hesitated before he answered Zayn. “N-Nothing.” He stuttered but didn’t take his eyes off of the ground.

“Come on Liam, something must be wrong. You never go out without security even if it is twelve-thirty am.” He said and watched as Liam shrugged under his gaze.

“‘M just sleep- But I can’t sleep, I don’t know why. I try so hard but the bed isn’t comfortable enough- or whatever! It’s just I don’t feel good. I-I…” Liam trailed off and coughed.

Zayn pulled him into his arms as he noticed the younger boy was crying now.

“I-I miss home Zayn! I can’t stand it anymore! I just want to go home and-and see my mum, my dad, and my sisters! It’s not that I don’t love you guys, I do it’s just I’m sick and tired of feeling like I don’t belong anywhere!” Liam admitted crying int Zayn’s chest.

“But you do belong Li-“

“No! I mean I feel so foreign here!”

And just like that the silence was thick, the only sound was the wind blowing and Liam’s quiet sobs.

Zayn tightened his grasp on Liam and kissed his cheek, he pulled Liam up to look at him.

He leaned in and kissed away Liam’s tears not leaving a single tear on his fragile face.

Liam didn’t say anything, he let Zayn’s chapped lips kiss away the pain that was taking its toll on him.

Right in Zayn’s arms was where Liam belonged, he didn’t need to be a genius to figure that out.

A soft pair of lips landed on Liam’s. His eyes closed and their lips moved in sync.

“You belong with me.” Zayn breathed in Liam’s lips.

“I do.” 

They broke away from the kiss both breathless and panting for oxygen.

He lay his head on Zayn’s shoulder, his eyes seemed to have finally given up on staying awake, because before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

Every night Liam would sneak into Zayn’s room finding comfort in the older lads arms.

His eyes would give in as soon as Zayn wrapped his arms around him.

That’s how Liam liked it, he liked the way Zayn would protect him from the change, the way Zayn’s lips felt on his bare skin.

He belonged with  _him_. It felt so right just to be with Zayn.

Liam belonged with Zayn and vice versa.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _


End file.
